The flower trio seeks help
by Some random story teller
Summary: After being overdramatic to everything, the Flower ponies decide to seek some help from a therapist to see if they can stop being so overdramatic.
Hello everybody. Sorry I haven't made a new fanfic in a LONG time, but I've been such a busy beaver lately, but now I'm back with a new fanfic for you! This one is based on the overdramatic flower ponies Lily, Rose, and Daisy, trying to find a cure for their overdramatic illness. Let's see what happens. And as always, MLP:FIM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. ENJOY!

It was a bright and sunny morning in ponyville. Everything seem all hunky dory, and everypony seemed to quite happy, healthy, and normal…everypony that is except for the flower ponies who over react to just about everything. Remember in the episode "Slice of life" when they over reacted to a broken stem on one of the zinnias for Cranky and Matilda's wedding? Yeah, they're THAT overdramatic, obviously. Anyway, we cut over to their house to see what's up. "Good morning girls!" Lily said to Roseluck and Daisy. "Good morning Lily" they replied back. "Let me make some breakfast to get our day started." Lily said and proceeded into the kitchen where she got some bacon and eggs from the fridge, and some bread from the cabinet. Then she took out a frying pan and put it on the oven, and then turned on the oven. She cracked the eggs and opened them onto the frying pan, and the let the eggs cook on the pan. Then, she put the bacon on the pan with the eggs. While the bacon and eggs were cooking, she put 2 pieces of bread into the toaster and turned on the toaster. While she waited, she went to the table with Roseluck and Daisy. "So, what's been going on lately?" Lily asked. "I found the first robin of Spring." Roseluck said. "I helped the cakes family with an important delivery they had to make the other day." Daisy said. A few minutes later, they heard a loud beeping sound in the kitchen. They rushed over to the kitchen and saw the frying pan was smoking and flaming. The flower ponies starting panicking like crazy and Lily ran to get the fire extinguisher and put out the fire out! After seeing the bacon and eggs have burnt to a crisp, the ponies fainted in a dramatic manner. "NO FOOD FOR BREAKFAST!" Daisy wailed. "OH THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Roseluck added.

After that breakfast incident, the flower ponies decided to go out for a stroll through ponyville. "Ah, it sure is a beautiful day, huh girls?" Lily said. "Yeah." Roseluck replied. "It's so beautiful" Daisy added. They saw a garden shop and decided to walk into it. The flower ponies really admired the flowers in the flower shop. They had almost had every flower you can name there. From daffodils, to wildflowers, to gerbera daisies. They even had an extremely rare flower called the Middlemist Red. But one issue they ran into was that one of the only 2 they had there was missing a pedal. This caused the flower ponies go into overdramatic mode again! "THE RAREST FLOWER OF ALL TIME IS MISSING A PEDAL!" Daisy squealed. "THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Roseluck cried "SUCH A TERRIBLE DISATER!" Lily wailed. "Okay, I'm gonna have to ask you three to get out of my shop." Said the flower store colt. "WHY?" Lily asked in the most overdramatic tone you can imagine. Just then, the flower ponies noticed all the background ponies in the shop were looking at them with a "what the hell was that all about?" look. The flower ponies blushed and ran out of the establishment in a heartbeat.

Later that same day, the flower ponies went to an amusement park. "Maybe some snacks will get our minds off of our worries for a while." Lily sauggeted. "Yeah. Food sounds good. I'm getting hungry anyway." Roseluck said. "I want some food too." Daisy said. They went to a snack stand nearby. Lily got some cotton candy, Roseluck got some popcorn, and Daisy some ice cream. After a whole lot of eating to fill up their bellies, they went on some rides. They first went on a teacup ride. As they were spinning, Lily was feeling kinds light headed but managed to keep herself together. Next, they went on the Ferris wheel. When they reached the top while on the ride, Roseluck was getting nervous, and was about to scream, but she held her breath and counted to 10, was they were coming back down again. Then, they went on the roller coaster. Daisy seemed a little nervous when the ride started moving, but the other 2 seemed fine for the moment. Then came the climb. As the coaster got higher and higher, the ponies got more and more nervous. When they reached the top, the flower ponies were looking down, scared out of their wits. Then, as the coaster dropped down and went around the track with twists, turns, and even a couple of loops, the flower ponies were screaming at the top of their lungs the whole time. When they got off the ride, the ponies were feeling pretty loopy. Then, Lily got down on her hind legs and began to throw up. This made Roseluck throw up, and then Daisy joined in the barfing. "WE'RE SICK! WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! CALL AN AMBULENCE!" Lily scremed. "THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Roseluck cried. "SOMEPONY CALL 9-1-1! WE NEED HELP!" Daisy screamed. "Oh, you need help alright." Some colt said walking with his marefriend. "Yeah, you need PROFESSIONEL help." His marefriend said. "What a bunch of drama queens." He said as they walked off together walking, laughing at how dramatic those 3 have been all day.

That night, the flower ponies were sitting at home letting what the colt said sink into their minds long and hard. "Are we really THAT desperate in need of help?" Lily asked. "Well, let's see. We freaked out over our flowers being eaten by bunnies in 2010. Then, in 2011, we freaked out over Applebloom having the cuite pox, then last year, we freaked out over a broken stem on one of the zinnias for Cranky and Matilda's wedding, and today, we freaked out over a burnt breakfast, a missing pedal on a rare flower, and getting sick on a roller coaster ride. Huh! Now that I think about it, we just might NEED help after all!" Roseluck said. "You know, you make a good point Rose. I think we need to see a therapist about this and stop being so overdramatic about everything." Daisy said. "Then it's settled. We'll go see a therapist tomorrow." Lily said.

The next day, the flower ponies set out on a mission to find a therapist. They searched HIGH! And they have searched the low. LOW AND HIGH! HIGH AND LOW! Then, after looking for what feels like years, but really, was only 3 minutes, the flower ponies gave up and started being the dramatic little fillies they are (as usual). "IT'S NO USE! WE'LL NEVER FIND A THEREPIST! IT'S ALLLLLLL OVER!" Lily moaned. "WE WILL FOREVER BE DRAMATIC PONIES WITH MENTAL ISSUES!" Roseluck groaned. "OH, THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Daisy cried out. Then, a random background pony walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulders and pointed the therapist's office right across from them. They stopped their overdramatic shenanigans and got up. "Oh. Thanks." Lily said and the flower trio walked to the office. When they got inside, they went into the room in which the doctor will see them in. After waiting for a few minutes, Doctor Hooves walked into the room and sat in his chair. "So, you must be Lily, Roseluck, and Daisy, right?" he asked. "Yes sir." Lily said. "Ah yes, you must be the over dramatic ponies who have come to seek some help, am I correct?" Doctor Hooves asked. "Yes we are." Lily said. "Very well then. So, first I am going to ask you a few questions. First off, when did this start and how long have you three been like this for?" Doctor Hooves asked. "We've been like this for years. I don't remember how long it's been going for though." Daisy said. "I see. Next, have you been like this before you were friends?" Doctor Hooves asked. The flower ponies talked to each other quietly about that and came to their agreement. "Sometimes, but not always." Lily said. "Okay. Next, have any of you always been over reactive like you are today?" Doctor Hooves asked. "Actually, no. It may have been that way for the past few days, but we've haven't always been over reactive to literally everything, just almost everything." Roseluck said. "Mmm hmm. Well, let's move onto another method. I'm going to show you a few ink blot images, and you 3 tell what they remind you of, or the first thing that comes to your minds." Doctor Hooves said. He then got a stack of papers with ink blots, and showed the fist one to the flower trio. "What does this one remind you of?" Doctor Hooves asked. The flower ponies looked carefully at the ink blot and after a few seconds, Lily said "Looks like somepony getting murdered by a psychopath." Doctor Hooves just blankly stared at the flower ponies for a few seconds before showing the next ink blot. "What does this one remind you of?" He asked again. Just like the last one, the flower ponies took a careful examination of the ink blot and Roseluck said "Looks like somepony got into a bloody car accident." Doctor Hooves was a little speechless from hearing that, but proceeded to show the next ink blot. "How about this one?" Doctor Hooves asked. After yet another close look, Daisy said "Looks like a mare getting raped by a stallion while being shot to death by Lord Tirek." "Great wickering stallions!" Doctor Hooves exclaimed. "This is going to be harder than I thought!" He moved on to the next method, which was a word test, where he will say a certain word and ask what the first thing that came to the flower ponies' minds was. "Heat". Doctor Hooves said. "Fire." Lily replied. "Car." Doctor Hooves said. "Danger." Roseluck replied. "Axe." Doctor Hooves said. "Death." Daisy said. "Horror." Doctor Hooves said. This one made the flower ponies stop in their tracks. Their eyes went wide and their pupils went small. They stayed that way for at least twenty seconds before they gave their one and only response which was (You guessed it) fainting in a dramatic manner. Doctor Hooves proceeded to wake them up by pouring water on them. And finally, the last method was a reaction test, to see what the ponies will and won't react to. The first test was hearing a recording of a news report of a brutal fire and several kittens have burned to death in said fire. The flower ponies fainted and were wailing, moaning, and crying in such a traumatizing manner. The next test was of different types of music. The first song the ponies listened to was calm, soft, soothing, peaceful music. The flower ponies seemed calm. Then, Doctor Hooves switched to heavy metal music, and the calm peaceful music instantly turned into extreme rock music complete with violent banging on the drums, face paced rhythms, and of course, lots of roaring and screaming from the vocalists. This caused the Flower Ponies to faint and moan "THE HORROR!" just from hearing freaking heavy metal music. (Sheesh! If I was them, I would've just walked right out of the room). Next, Doctor Hooves brought a few different animals in. He presented a kitten to the flower ponies, and they just cooed and awed as they adored the cuteness of the little thing. Then he replaced the kitten with a non poisonous garden snake. This caused the flower ponies the run back into the corner of the room, shivering with fright.

After several tests and methods, Doctor Hooves did the calculations, and after putting two and two together, this was his conclusion: "I'm sorry to say this ladies, but according to my calculations based on how you have reacted to several of my therapist methods, I can only come to the conclusion that you three were so paranoid with 90% of the things I've presented to you that you are beyond help." The flower ponies looked majorly disappointed at hearing this. "Well, thanks anyway doc." Lily said and the flower trio went on their merry way back home.

At the house, the flower ponies were sitting around until Lily finally decided to say something. "You know what girls?" she said. "What?" Roseluck said. "I don't think we need help after all." Lily said. "What are you talking about?" Daisy said. "You know how everypony in ponyville is different, right?" Lily said. "Yeah." Roseluck said. "And your point is?" Daisy added. "My point is that just because we over react to almost everything, we don't necessarily need help. I think we're fine just the way we are." Daisy and Roseluck let that sink in for a moment. "You know, now that I think about it, you're right! We don't need help! I think we're fine as we are. Even if we DO over react to everything!" Roseluck said in agreement. "Yeah! Besides, I'm sure there are LOTS of ponies out there who adore us as we are!" Daisy added. "That's the spirit girls! Now what do you say we go out there show everypony just how overdramatic we can be?" Lily said. "YEAH!" Roseluck and Daisy cheered. And with that, the flower ponies went outside to seize the day by being as overdramatic as possible in front of as many ponies they can attract.

THE END!

And that's my MLP Flower Trio fanfic! Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it! Also, season 6 of MLP is coming out on Saturday March 26 at 11am! HYPE! :D

Good night everybody!


End file.
